Maybe Tomorrow (Republish!)
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Aku orang ketiga yang selalu mengharapkan, mungkin besok kau akan mencintaiku/Sasuhina slight SasuSaku, M for save! Republish untuk beberapa alasan, so DLDR!


**Maybe Tomorrow(republish)**

 **Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR: SASUHINA slight SASUSAKU**

 **WARNING: AU, TYPOS, OOC, Hinata pov, rate M for save, DLL**

 **enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

.

 _Aku terbangun di atas kasurku seperti pagi biasanya. Ku kerjap-kerjap kan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatan yang ada di depanku. Perlahan sudut bibirku terangkat keatas saat melihatmu masih tertidur disampingku. Sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah untukku. Jarang sekali melihat wajahmu yang lembut dan tenang, biasanya hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu terpampang di parasmu yang tampan itu. Namun seperti apapun ekspresi wajahmu, aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _Yah, mencintaimu, walaupun cinta yang ku alami ini terlarang, sangat terlarang karena kau sudah memiliki pendamping hidup. Memang sangat sakit kala mengetahui kalau dirimu mencintai seorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain, namun, sesakit apapun perasaan itu, kau takan pernah bisa menghapusnya, walau kau sudah mati sekalipun._

 _Perlahan ku elus pipi putih nan mulus milikmu. Aku baru menyadari begitu tampannya dirimu, pantas saja banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila padamu, termasuk aku. Tapi aku lebih beruntung dibanding mereka, karena aku bisa berada di sampingmu dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, walau itu salah. Namun tak apa, aku rela menjadi wanitamu yang kedua, walau pun aku tak yakin kau menganggapku wanitamu atau siapa, tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau, adalah pria yang tak pernah beranjak dari hatiku, sejak pertemuan itu._

 _Aku menggeliatkan badanku secara perlahan, rasanya sangat lelah mengingat kegiatan kita semalam, kegiatan yang semakin menambah dosa-dosaku pada Tuhan dan rasa bersalahku pada istrimu, tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah menyesal melakukannya denganmu. Sungguh, bukankah aku seorang pendosa yang besar? Aku bahkan tak yakin Tuhan mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini._

 _Untuk sesaat, aku kembali mengingat kejadan 6 bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu._

 _Waktu itu, aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Taman kota, kebetulan waktu itu ada pertunjukan kembang api untuk merayakan tahun baru. Tidak sengaja, aku bertabrakan dengan istrimu, yang mengakibatkan semua benda yang ada di dalam tas kami berdua keluar dan berhamburan jatuh ke tanah. Aku, kau dan istrimu pun berjongok untuk mengambil benda-benda yang terjatuh tadi. Setelah itu aku dan istrimu saling meminta maaf karena insiden yang baru saja terjadi, tapi kau hanya diam saja. Istrimu yang menurutku sangat ramah pun mengenalkan dirinya beserta denganmu. Dari situlah aku tahu nama kalian, Uchiha Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, aku tak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dompetku yang tertukar dengan istrimu mengantarkanmu kembali padaku keesokan harinya. Aku terkejut dengan kehadiranmu yang ada di balik pintu apartemaenku. Awalnya kukira itu Neji-nii atau Hanabi-chan. Dengan tampangku yang masih kikuk, aku mempersilahkanmu masuk kedalam apartemenku._

 _Kau tak banyak bicara, sedangkan aku memang sedikit kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Kau merogoh saku jaketmu dan memberikanku dompet yang tertukar itu. Aku mengambilnya, walaupun saat itu aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Melihat kebingunganku itu, kau memberitahuku jika dompet istrimu tertukar denganku dan benar saja, saat ku buka dompet itu terlihat jelas bahwa surat-surat atau kartu kredit yang ada disana atas namaku. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang sangat aneh, namun jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, apa pun bisa terjadi kan._

 _Ku suruh kau menunggu sebentar, lalu aku mengambil dompet istrimu—yang sama persis dengan punyaku—yang kusimpan di kamar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku melakukan itu. Aku menyerahkannya padamu dan kau pun langsung pamit pulang. Namun sebelumnya, kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit membuatku tercekat,_

 _"Jadi, apa sekarang kita berteman?"_

 _Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku hanya menganggukan kepala, itu pun tanpa aku sadari. Melihat ekspresiku yang seperti itu kau hanya tersenyum tipis,_

 _" Lain kali, aku akan berkunjung lagi."_

 _Dan kau pun pergi menghilang di balik pintu, sedangkan aku masih terdiam membisu, dengan detak jantung yang melebihi normal._

 _Sebulan kemudian kau datang lagi. Namun kali ini penampilanmu sangat berbeda dengan penampilan saat pertama kali kau datang ke apartemenku, kali ini kau mabuk. Aku segera membopongmu ke ranjang milikku, lalu menidurkanmu karena kondisimu waktu itu sangat parah, kau bahkan sulit berjalan._

 _Ku tatap dirimu yang terlihat rapuh dengan aroma alkohol di seluruh badanmu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas dipikiranku, namun ada satu hal yang paling ingin ku tanyakan padamu saat itu, 'apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

 _Namun melihat keadaanmu yang tak memungkinkan untuk menjawab semua itu, aku membatalkan semua niatku. Aku bergegas menyelimutimu, lalu aku pun berniat keluar, namun tanganmu menahanku, menarikku dengan keras, membuat keseimbangan tubuhku hilang, lalu akupun terjatuh, menindih dada bidangmu. Perlahan tanganmu memeluk erat tubuhku._

 _"Tetaplah disini"_

 _Itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipismu, aku hanya terdiam._

 _"Istriku mengidap kanker otak."_

 _Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke bercanda?_

 _"Sebenarnya dia menjalani pengobatan, keadaannya pun mulai membaik. Tapi entah kenapa kondisinya kembali memburuk. Dokter sialan itu bilang, umurnya tidak lama lagi, kheh lucu bukan?"_

 _Dalam ucapanmu itu, aku merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa._

 _" Aku sangat mencintainya."_

 _"..."_

 _" Tapi kenapa penyakit itu malah datang dan akan merenggut nyawa orang yang kucintai?"_

 _Kau menggeram kesal,_

 _"U-uchiha –san, kau mabuk."_

 _"Aku tidak mabuk Hinata!"_

 _Kau membentakku, memberiku keyakinan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya kau sangat buruk. Aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu dan membuatku sulit bernapas._

 _"U-uchiha- san, sesak, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Ucapku memohon. Dia mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya, aku pikir itu akan segera berakhir, namun aku salah, dalam sekejap, ia membalikan posisi kami, sehingga kini aku yang berada dibawah dan ia berada di atas, menindihku._

 _Aku ketakutan, namun aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangannya begitu erat mencengkram tanganku._

 _Tatapanmu yang tadi kosong berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah. Kau semakin mendekatkan wajahmu, aku berusaha berontak tapi kau tak menghiraukannya. Kau mencium bibirku secara paksa, lalu setelah itu, kecupanmu turun ke leher. Aku merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan waktu itu. Aku perlahan menikmatinya, ku pejamkan mataku, namun saat lavenderku terpejam, tiba-tiba, bayangan istrimu hadir di pikiranku, aku tersadar, lalu mencoba mendorongmu namun itu percuma. Aku pun berteriak berharap dia sadar._

 _"Uchiha –san, hentikan—nngghhh."_

 _"Aku moh—hhhh—on aahhh."_

 _"Uchiha-san hentikan istrimu akan kecewa!"_

 _Aku menghela napas lega, karena, setelah ucapan itu kau mengehentikan gerakanmu._

 _Kini raut wajahmu benar-benar sangat terluka, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat iba. Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba mempunyai penyakit mematikan dan sudah di vonis bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, semua orang pasti akan hancur jika nasibnya sama seperti Uchiha yang ada di depanku ini. Tanganku tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri menyentuh pipinya._

 _"Tolong aku." ujarmu lirih, kau mendekatkan lagi kepalamu ketelingaku,_

 _" Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."_

 _Dan setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kau memulai lagi aksimu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, menerima semua yang kau sentuh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hanya diam saja saat kau akan merenggut keperawananku, apa aku rela menyerahkannya padamu? Kenapa aku rela? Apa karena aku kasihan padamu, atau ada rasa lain selain itu?_

 _Malam itu adalah awal dari terciptanya dosa-dosaku bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau akan terpesona," ucapanmu sukses menyadarkanku dari lamunan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapanmu._

 _Kau memelukku, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangmu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bahkan dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuhmu,_

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu, sering sekali ku tanyakan padamu, namun kau juga selalu menjawab hal yang sama, dan jawaban itu, entah kenapa selalu saja membuatku sakit, walaupun disini aku adalah pihak yang menyakiti. Coba bayangkan saja, sekarang aku sedang bermesraan dengan suami orang, sedangkan istrinya, sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit dengan selang-selang yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, aku kejam bukan?_

 _"Aku mencintai istriku, Hinata."_

 _Benar kan, pasti jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku menghela napas._

 _"Aku mengerti, kau selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama, padahal aku berharap kau akan menjawab 'iya aku mencintaimu' " ucapku seraya tersenyum pahit._

 _Kau hanya diam saja mendengarnya._

 _Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar selalu berharap, mungkin besok, kau akan mengatakan 3 kata yang terlihat sepele itu namun sangat berharga bagiku._

 _Mungkin besok kau akan mencintaiku yang selalu mencintaimu, walau kita tahu hubungan ini tidak wajar._

 _Aku juga selalu berharap, mungkin besok, aku akan terbangun dari tidurku dan berada di sampingmu sebagi istrimu, bukan selingkuhanmu._

 _Mungkin besok, mungkin besok, dan mungkin besok selalu saja seperti itu. Walau pada kenyataannya harapan itu selalu kosong karena aku tahu, kau takkan pernah berpaling padaku. Walau apapun keadaan istrimu, kau akan selalu mencintainya._

 _"Aku akan siapkan air hangat dan sarapan."_

 _Aku segera beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu, kau menggenggam tanganku dan menundukan kepalamu, kau menciumku sekilas, lalu memelukku,_

 _"Terimakasih, Hinata."_

 _Dan ucapan itu semakin membuatku tak menyesal dengan hubungan terlarang ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Kini kami berdua berada di meja makan, menyantap sarapan yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya._

 _"Aku selesai," ucapmu sembari berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang makan ini. Aku tahukau akan segera pergi, aku pun bergegas berdiri menghampirimu._

 _Ku berdiri di depanmu lalu ku ulurkan tanganku ke arah dasi yang kau kenakan,_

 _"Dasimu kurang rapih." Aku sedikit terkikik geli karena sampai sekarang Sasuke masih belum bisa memakai dasi dengan benar. Kau hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi kata-kataku._

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _" Boleh kah aku minta sesuatu, ini adalah permintaan pertamaku padamu."_

 _Kau sedikit heran dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa menguasai ekspresi wajah dengan baik._

 _"Katakan saja," ujarmu lembut._

 _"Hari ini, aku ingin Sasuke-kun menemaniku ke suatu tempat, aku mohon." Nada bicaraku cukup memelas, berharap dia akan mengabulkannya, karena memang hari ini aku ingin dia tau kebenarannya._

 _"Tidak bisa Hinata."_

 _Kau melepaskan tanganku dari dasi yang sedang ku rapihkan tadi, lalu menatapku lembut._

 _"Hari ini, aku harus menemani Sakura, dia hari ini akan di ope-"_

 _"Aku tahu, aku hanya minta waktumu sedikit saja hari ini Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Kau menghela napas berat, lalu tanganmu terulur menepuk bahuku._

 _"Hari ini Sakura akan di operasi, aku mohon mengertilah Hinata, jangan egois seperti ini."_

 _Kau berusaha membuat nada suaramu sehalus mungkin walau ku tahu kau sebenarnya sedang emosi padaku. Aku berusaha menatap balik tajam tatapan onyxmu, aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanmu._

 _"Tapi aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar Sasuke, cuma satu jam, apa ka-"_

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

 _Suara itu berasal dari gebaragan meja yang dilakukan olehmu. Aku yang kaget menatap tak percaya padamu yang ada di depanku._

 _"Sejak kapan kau jadi egois seperti ini Hinata? Bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan hal egois macam itu sekarang?" bentakmu padaku._

 _Aku pun ikut terbawa emosi._

 _"Aku egois, yah aku memang egois karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana aku bisa melawanmu, jujur ini adalah pertama kali aku menentangmu._

 _"Seharusnya, kau me—"_

 _"Aku mengerti, Sakura di operasi hari ini aku tahu. Aku juga selalu tahu tentang keinginanmu."_

 _Aku membentakmu lebih keras, kau tercekat._

 _"Hi-hinata."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin egois untuk waktu satu jam saja Sasuke, apa kau tak bisa memberikannya?"_

 _ **GREPPP**_

 _Kau merengkuh tubuhku dan memeluknya erat. Untuk sesaat aku memejamkan mata menikmati pelukanmu yang kuharap bisa menenangkan sedikit emosiku ini._

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ucapmu lirih. Sejenak aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapanmu,_

 _"Katakan..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Katakan kenapa aku harus mengalah pada Sakura. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, aku menyayangimu."_

 _Dengan posisi masih memelukku, kau terdiam mendengarku bicara._

 _"Katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sakura sembuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"_

 _Kau semakin terdiam mendengarku._

 _"Apa kau akan membuangku, atau jangan-jangan—"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau akan menjadikanku pelacur se—"_

 _"HINATA!"_

 _Kali ini kau berhasil membuatku marah, sangat marah, aku bisa melihatnya dari pancaran onyx kelammu._

 _"Cukup Hinata, jangan bicara lagi, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu dan Sakura. Aku tahu aku telah terjebak dalam kubangan dosa besar yang menyeretmu di dalamnya. Aku tahu itu."_

 _Kali ini aku yang terdiam membisu mendengar kata-katamu._

 _"Aku bahkan tak pernah minta maaf padamu atas kejadian malam itu aku malah terus mengulanginya lagi dan lagi,"_

 _Suaraku benar-benar tak bisa muncul._

 _"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti, sungguh aku belum menemukan jawaban atas semua itu."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hari ini dia akan di operasi, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya saat dia akan meregang nyawa, jika aku melakukannya, bagaimana dengan besok?"_

 _Aku semakin terdiam_

 _"Mungkin besok Sakura tidak bernapas lagi,"_

 _Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _"Mungkin besok aku hanya bisa melihat tubuh kaku dan dinginnya di atas peti mati,"_

 _Perlahan cairan itu turun di pipiku._

 _"Dan mungkin besok , aku benci mengakui ini, mungkin besok, aku akan benar-benar kehilangannya untuk selamanya Hinata. "_

 _Setelahnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisku. Mendengar kata-kata tulus yang kau ucapkan untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Kau benar, aku egois, aku benar-benar makhluk yang sangat egois dan kejam. Oh Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan._

 _Perlahan, samar-samar aku melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Ada satu hal yang benar-benar ku sadari. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memiliki hatimu. Walau tubuhmu pernah ku miliki, namun tidak dengan hati dan perasaanmu. Hati dan perasaanmu benar-benar tak bisa berpaling dari Sakura._

 _Dengan air mata yang ada di pipiku aku tersenyum getir. Perlahan tangan kananku turun ke perut dan mengelus-elus 'nya' dengan lembut, mencoba merasakan kehadiran 'nya' yang baru berusia 3 bulan._

 _"Hey sayang, mungkin besok kita tidak akan bertemu ayah lagi."_

.

.

Sore itu cuaca mendung, tetesan air hujan perlahan turun ke permukaan bumi. Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam terlihat sedang berlutut di sebuah makam. Diletakannya sebuah buket bunga di batu nisan yang bertuliskan _Uchiha Sakura_. Tatapan mata sayunya tertuju pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum getir, menertawakan takdir yang mempermainkan hidupnya. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia menunggu hasil operasi terhadap istrinya. Ia sangat berharap operasinya akan berhasil hingga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun hasil yang tidak diharapkanlah yang muncul, operasinya gagal. Istrinya hanya siuman sebentar lalu mengatakan kata-kata terakhir pada sang suami, setelah itu Tuhan benar-benar mengambil nyawanya dari raganya.

Sedih, kesal, marah, banyak sekali perasaan yang di rasakan kala itu. Lalu Uchiha bungsu itu teringat kembali pada kata-kata sang istri.

 _'Jangan pikirkan aku, bukankan kau punya cinta yang lain? Temui dia dan ungkapkan semuanya, jangan tahan perasaanmu!"_

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tubuh yang tadinya lemas itu kini berdiri tegap dan mulai berlari menuju mobil yang ia parkir kan di depan Rumah sakit. Dengan bermacam pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tak peduli dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dari orang-orang yang hampir ditabraknya, ia terus saja melajukan mobilnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi.

Dia berlari menuju apartemen yang ia tahu sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, apartemen milik seorang wanita, wanita yang selalu menemaninya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, apartemen milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah berada di depan pintu apartemen, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Hinata—hhh, dimana kau?"

Napasnya tersenggal akibat aktivitas lari yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mata _onyx_ itu melihat ke sekelilingnya namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu ada di kediamannya. Merasakan firasat buruk, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu langsung mencari Hinata ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartemen itu, namun hasilnya sia-sia, tak ada hinata dimana pun. Yang ia temukan hanya sepucuk surat yang di tinggalkan Hinata untuknya.

 _Hai Sasuke-kun, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di apartemen ini. Yah aku pergi, aku sadar seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu. Berkat insiden tadi pagi aku sadar, aku memang egois, maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali waktu itu. Mau kah Sasuke memaafkanku?_

 _Aku selalu berharap bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, namun sekuat apapun aku berusaha, tetap saja itu mustahil, karena Sasuke-kun hanya mencintai Sakura-san seorang, itu benar kan? Ah iya ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, sampaikan maaf ku padanya yah, walaupun aku sadar kesalahanku tidak akan pernah ter-maafkan, tapi tetap saja aku harus minta maaf. Harusnya, dari awal aku tidak menjadi pihak ketiga diantara kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selalu berdoa semoga Sakura-san bisa cepat sembuh, supaya Sasuke-kun tidak kesepian lagi._

 _Satu lagi Sasuke-kun, setelah membaca surat ini, tidak akan ada lagi kata ' mungkin besok' namun yang ada hanyalah kata 'mulai besok'. Yah, mulai besok kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, persis saat sebelum kita bertemu. Mulai besok, kita akan menghapus semua kenangan itu dan membuka lembaran baru, walau aku tak yakin akan mudah melupakannya, tapi aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin._

 _Satu lagi, suatu saat, jika kita di pertemukan kembali, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyan itu ' Apa kau mencintaiku?' Walau aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya tidak, tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya langsung darimu. Oh iya satu lagi, ah sepertinya terlalu banyak satu lagi yah,_

 _Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

.

.

"Sakura, lucu sekali kan permainan takdir? Pada akhirnya Tuhan menghukumku karena telah menyakiti kalian berdua. Aku kehilangan dua wanita yang sangat ku cintai, kehilanganmu dan juga Hinata."

.

.

END

.

.

 **Kenapa di republish?**

 **Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat saya melakukannya. Pertama karena typo yang sangat parah *dulu pas nulis cerita ini baru terjun ke dunia FFn, mohon maklum.* Alasan kedua karena ada beberapa alur cerita yang saya perbaiki seperti penyakitnya Sakura. Dulu mungkin saya kurang survei tentang penyakit yang dialami Sakura. Tapi saya sadar bahwa saya ga boleh asal soal itu apalagi saya membuat sequel tentang cerita ini dan mau tidak mau semuanya harus masuk akal dan nyambung. Maka dari itu saya survei lagi dan memperbaiki isi cerita dari apa yang saya dapatkan dari survei tersebut.**

 **Ok udah segitu aja. Semoga kalian tetap menikmati cerita ini walau masih ada beberapa kesalahan mohon di maafkan. Jika ada yang mencari sequel fic ini silahkan cek akun saya, berhubung sequelnya crossover jadi akan sedikit sulit mencarinya /mungkin. Judul sequelnya The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya di judul yang sama, see you bye bye and happy new year 2016 minna ^^**

 **Umie Solihati.**


End file.
